When Hormones Attack
by XXBlackrose14
Summary: no lemons!Some DXS if but if i get anymore nasty reviews i will block anonymous reviews sorry people but anyway. Hot Topic is mentioned! YAY HOT TOPIC! plz review!
1. The first strike

"Chapter 1!-Hot topic

On one day in Amity park, 3 friends were walking towards casper high(NOO don't go toward the light,ahhh learning it burns!!!)Although the 3 friends were different ,they got along great. Sam manson-the ultra recyclo vegetarian goth and complete individual-,Danny Fenton-hormonally crazed pre-pubesent half ghost kid-,Tucker foley-techno geek and known for thinking that he's TF for too fine,EWWW gross i know-anyway...

Allof a sudden..._Numa Numa Aye Numa Numa Numa Aye(Dedicated to my friend Rocky!!)_

Tucker picked up his phone."Hello?"_blah blah blah..._"yeah mom i know... i'm just going to the mall with.."_Blah blah blahhhhhhh..._"Come on mom plz i'll help cousin chris later!"_BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAAAAH BLLLLAAAAHHHHH..."_OK OK!!!i'm coming jeezzz!"Tucker screamed into his phone."guys i have to go,my cousin chris is moving in and i promised i'd help(Did you notice how i made tucker leave so the 2 clueless love birds could be alone!)"Later Tucker!"sam and danny called in unison."So...,what do u wanna do now?"Well there's a sale at hot topic and..."danny couldn't continue b/c sam already grabbed his hand and dragged him to the mall."sam slow down!!" danny cried as he was dragged down the sidewalk."No time ...must shop ...SALE!!!!!"Sam cried as she ran ."Heheheheh"danny chuckled at the sight of his friend running in a mad dash to the mall.

Not much later thanx to sam

AT HOTTOPIC-the coolest store ever!!!!

"Danny can u do me a favor??"Sam tried to ask without blushing"Sure"danny replied not noticing sam's blush

"Can u watch me try on clothes and tell me what looks good or not??""S...sure sam "Danny relpied with a blush

"OK stay here."sam said as she closed the curtain and tried on the first out fit. _'Time to mess with Mr.Fenton'_Sam thought blushing again-you would think that they'd look like cherries now- "Ready danny??"sam asked a little anxious"Yeah let's see already sam!"Danny replied also with the same anxiousness.

As soon as the curtain opened danny's jaw dropped so low it reached hell!

Sam came out in a long black skirt with 2 slits on the sides and a long sleeved shirt with a v-neck and flowing sleeves with a slit on each arm and combat styled boots with stillet heels that laced up to her knees(NO sam is not a slut but she's wearing a kinda vampiress look if i find a pic i'll post it.)"So...what do ya think?"Sam asked with much dignity."I...I...humina humina humina...'' danny studdered then mentally slapped himself.

"I mean u look great sam."danny told her."Really?,cool i'll buy it_' Oh i am so loving his face right now i think i'll have some more fun with the ghost boy.' sam thought_ "danny have you seen my braclet??" No i haven't what does it look like?" "OH it looks just like ..."

she didn't continue because she already shocked danny and herself by pressing her lips on his."Oh that's right i didn't wear a bracelet today...my mistake"at this time danny's mind was racing and he had to say he didn't mind the attention from sam.

"sam?" danny called"Yeah?" sam answered"was that really a kiss or just a fake out make out??"He asked kinda nervous."well that was just a fake out make out if i was really gonna kiss you it would be like this..."Sam then grabbed danny and brought him into the dressing room and push her lips on his once again but in this kiss it shared all the love she had for danny and the thing that shocked her was that he didn't pull away instead he kissed back and when they pulled away for air danny said the one thing that he was sure of."Sam ,I Love You" Sam gasped and with the same feeling "Danny I love you too."


	2. It's official

"it's official"

srry i haven't updated in such along time!!i promise that i'll write more.I suck at it but i owe it to you -the readers

but here's the 2nd official chapter to When Hormones Attack!!!Thanx for the support.And if i get 10 reviews i'll make 3 more chapters! This chapter is dedicated to Phantom5656 .Thanx for the idea! It was gonna be for my other story but it made this one flow better and yes the characters would be (OOC)-i think that means out of character,i hope it does or i'm retarted!!! I have such freakin writer's block so i apologize ahead of time for this suck-tastic fic chapter-----on with story.

It's now 2 weeks after danny and sam told each other that they loved each other.They are now official-OOO big shocker!-

Sam wanted to take danny to one of her favorite gothic poetry spots.He considers it for a minute b/c he's not a goth.But he loves sam-never saw that coming!?lol-and he'd do anything for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As danny was walking over to sam's house to pick her up for,(wait,wait for it!),their first real date-see good things happen when you wait!-He was wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath(yes sam helped him out)

He wore black and white converse with skull laces and on his jeans he wore an avenged sevenfold belt(that band rox!!!!srry,hehe back to the story!) His jacket was trench coat styled it was almost to the floor and had a bunch of pins on it.He thought it would pull his whole look together and it was cold that night.In short he looked HOT!As he walked up to the manson's large double doors ,he heard sam's voice.'_i love her voice it sounds like she looks,beautiful.I'm so glad that she's my girlfriend after all the fights,tears,ghosts,and hormones,or yes hormones my least favorite part of being a teen...'_Danny was brought out of his thoughts when sam answered the door.

At this time danny's jaw dropped to the floor.Sam was wearing a long black skirt that went down to her ankles,a dark purple halter top and a pair of combat boots.All curtosy of hot topic.Danny studdered,"H...hey sam,wow you look really cool."

"thanx danny',sam blushed''Hey sam we should get going,we don't wanna be late to the grand opening."danny said

"Oh yeah i almost forgot,let's go!"sam replied in a hurry As the new couple walked down the sidewalk danny grabbed sam's hand and intertwined their fingers.Sam walked a little closer to danny and was thankful for the warmth that he was more than willing to share.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Edward Gory's Gothic Cafe.(srry abut the lame title)

''Danny are you coming??,sam asked with concern in her voice."hmm...yea i'm ok,this place just takes some getting used to that's it.'' "Do you wanna leave,cause if ya do then we can..."sam was cut off when danny interjected"No no im fine and i know how much u wanted to come here so i'm willing to stay here.''Danny said with reassurance.Sam went on tiptoes and kissed danny sweetly on the cheek and said ''thank you''.Danny led her to a table and he sat down next to her just as the next poet was coming up on stage.

The annuncer took the microphone and said who was coming up.

"everyone give it up for damien howls.

"My life is one big black room.

It's grabbing a hold of me and tightning it's grasp.

All i see is darkness nothingness,and my untold doom

I try to scream but it all comes out in a gasp

But in the corner is something that keeps me sane

This something keeps me from standing out in the rain

It's you,you're death and right now that's what i need

Death i wait for your kiss,as though you were sent for some evil deed

I thank you for saving me from my dark room and setting me free

Now all that's left is for you and me to die here together in harmony

You except my offer and we fall to our deaths

Thank you for giving me your last breath.

Thank you...Damien said with his usual icy voice

-claps errupt in the audience-

"That was amazing",danny said with true emotion

"mmhmm"sam agreed.

"Danny do u wanna got for a walk in the park?'' sam asked hopeful

"Yeah sure,i'll be right back wait for me?"danny said

"Of course''Sam said lovingly

2 minutes later danny came back with his left hand behind his back.

"Danny what's behind your back?''sam asked curiously

"Here,it's for you sam"Danny smirked

He pulled out a black rose with shining purple tips

"Danny it's beautiful,i love it,thank you"Sam replied

"Yes,you are."danny spoke softly( I know that was a corny line but hey it's my story )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Amity park(would it be called Amity park park??-my brain just esploded-)

Danny and sam were walking through the park when a cold breeze passed by and sam shivered.

Danny saw this and took off his jacket.He placed it around her and she smiled and kissed him softly on his nose(yeah i know right but she kissed his lips and cheek so his nose was all that was left-all you pervs reading this can forget it!i'm not writing a lemon!)

Danny blushed and looked away from sam's gaze.Sam giggled at this.He looked at her with a smirk and asked surprisingly,"No way I made Thee Sam Manson giggle,this must be some new record!" Sam gave danny a death glare and he rubbed the back off his neck nervously."Hehe not that anyone ever needs to know!"danny tried to ease the moment"Good answer"sam replied mockingly

"Sam?",Danny asked nervously"Yeah what's up?''Sam asked with concern.''Do you consider us a couple,or are you just messing around with me b/c you know that my hormones will drive me crazy if you do?""Hahaha...you have got to be kidding me!?"sam said between laughs.Danny looked at her and thought that it was the second one.He was about to turn on his heel when sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her."Heheh...Danny of course we're a couple,I love you,but i laughed because i thought you were out of your clueless stage."sam tried to say the last part with a straight face but she failed.Danny cut her off when his lips decended onto hers.

"Well you're in love with a clueless guy aren't you?"danny smirked(He does that a lot doesn't he?)Sam smiled evily .And before danny could blink sam kissed him.His eyes wide danny returned it.Sam pulled away despite danny's groan of protest.(Hahaha ya gotta love hormones,especially when you get to control them in a story!lol)

"Danny it's getting late can you walk me home?''Sam asked sweetly"Sure,No problem sammy."Danny said still slightly dazed from sam's kiss."Ok let's go,but don't ever call me sammy!"Sam said in a threatning voice."Ok ok,let's go.It's getting really cold out here."Danny replied.Sam grabbed danny's hand and they started to walk towards sam's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were 2 blocks away from sam's house and on the wya there they discussed how stupid mr.lancer was and how slow dash is.And surprisingly when sam said how much of a slut paulina was danny agreed with her! Danny let go of her hand and wrapped and arm around sam's waist.Sam blushed and did the same.As thet walked up the steps to sam's front door,_I wanna be there for you,someone you can come to..._(Fly leaf's There For You,My best friend rocky got me interested in the band)sam's cell rang.''hello?"sam asked into the phone."_Sam it's me mom, I just wanted to let you know that your grandmother is away on her trip to Florida and your father and I are headed to Paris for a buisness meeting.We'll be back in 2 weeks,Love you hunny!Kisses._And the line went dead.Sam looked at her phone angrily and out it back into her pocket."Who was that?'',Danny asked."It was my crack happy mother,my parents are going to be gone for 2 weeks.So i'll be home alone."Can i stay for a while,and kep you company?''Danny asked."Sure why not?"" sam said in a haze.She stepped aside and let danny inside.Then she closed the dor and turned off the front porch light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo...whatcha think?I know that it wasn't a great chapter but i felt so bad for not updating!So plz press the magoc button at the bottom!REVIEW and i will update agaon within 3 days!!!!! Thank you again Phantom5656 for the idea! i am alreay started on chapter 3! laterness and thank you for reading!!

-XXBlackrose14

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**OH YEAH DID I MENTION TO REVIEW!?**_

_**Plz and thank you **_


End file.
